It Takes Two to Know Two
by Hollow14
Summary: Since ancient times, two ninja assassin clans, the Rose clan and the Schnee clan, have always fought against each other for some strange reason that Ruby doesn't know about. However, all's about to change after a wild party gets too wild for a redhead and a princess. As a result, both heiress' have to put their family's hatred aside and raise a child together. [CAUTION: FUTANARI]
1. Party of the 'Year'- Part One

**Yo! So I see you saw that futa tag huh? Well, just something I wanted to make after spending these last few days reading futa fics from Mai Hime, Shingeki no Kyojin, to even Frozen(a movie I didn't even finish...). I don't know you guys, I have no idea why I sorta like futa, it just happened! Like when I discovered yuri, that was an awesome day... And besides that, it's pretty interesting... So, if you dislike futanari, I suggest you click back and read something else. For those who do not know what futanari is, it's basically a chick with a dick to put it bluntly. So in this case, Ruby and Yang will happen to have one. Oh, and since this is an Assassin-Ninja AU (why? Because it makes it spicier ;)...) I will be using the term "Assassin" more often than ninja. So yeah... Happy Readings!**

**I do not own RWBY. I also do not support underage drinking! So don't do it my fellow young people! Wait until you're older!**

* * *

Chapter One: Party of the 'Year'- Part One

Dashing through a wooden course as she dodged every obstacle while slashing them with her kunai knives was a young, sixteen year old "female" prodigy by the name of Ruby Rose.

Running with foot steps as silent as a creeping mouse within the late hours, she ran as her two, cherished knives called "Crescent" and "Rose" sliced the spinning mannequins in front of her.

Having reached the end of the course, she held her red outlined, kunai knives to her side and exhaled the breath she was holding in. Looking back, she grimaced at the mess she had made yet again for the up-tenth time in the training grounds. "Yikes…. should have backed down a little…"

"Ma'am," bowed a kneeling woman wearing a red kimono near the entrance. "Your towel," she said, gracing a white cloth over her head.

Ruby sighed. She quickly snatched the towel and wiped her forehead with it. "Thank you, you are dismissed," Ruby said robotic like.

"Yes, of course Miss Rose," the woman said as she slid the door closed.

'_Miss Rose huh….'_ Ruby thought sadly.

"Ruby!" yelled an excited voice just outside the bamboo door. "You in there again!?"

'_Yang….'_ "Yeah, come in, I'm just about done!" Ruby yelled back to her older blonde sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"Woah Ruby, wrecking the training hall again like always I see," Yang teased as she stepped into the room. "Gonna take a while to clean this up."

The redhead sighed. "I tell them to leave it how it is so that when I get home from school, I can clean it up. But once I come back in in the afternoon, it's all fixed…"

"Probably mom telling them to tidy up. You know how she is," Yang said. "Just taking care of her small rose," Yang said as she grabbed Ruby's head in between her arm and gave her a 'noogie.'

"Ya-ang! Stop!" Ruby managed to say while laughing. The blonde released the redhead as the younger girl began patting her hair down.

"You know I hate it when you do that," pouted Ruby.

"Yeah, but you still love me," Yang winked as she stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever," Ruby smiled.

"Anyways, just came to tell you that school's about to start in an hour, so I suggest you go take your shower now so that we can get there early. I'm meeting up with Nora to get more details about the party happening later on today," Yang said as she began leaving. "So better suit up, _Miss Rose_," Yang smirked one last time before shutting the door.

"Don't call me that…." Ruby said quietly.

Walking back on the wide wooden floor that leads to the outdoor scenery covered with many bamboo, a small lake filled with Koi fish, and many roses scattered all about, Ruby encountered some of the servants that were working in the morning. They all knelt and bowed the moment they laid their eyes on the passing Rose.

"You guys seriously don't need to do that," Ruby said slightly angered as she turned towards the bowing people.

"Your grace, we are only following orders," one of them said.

"Yeah, well, can you please just wave a hello or something rather than get on your knees. It's like you guys are acting like I'm some sort of high queen," Ruby sighed.

"But your gra-"

"What seems to be the problem, my dear," said a frail, but cold voice behind the redhead.

Ruby turned around to be met with an elderly woman that reached to her chest. She wore a purple kimono with roses as the pattern as her gray hair was tied in a neat bun. Her facial features were a combination of strict and in control; sharp, lavender colored eyes that yelled power.

Ruby quickly knelt on one knee as her right arm crossed over her chest, placing her hand over where her heart beated.

"Grandmother," Ruby said with no emotion.

"Stand up child, the soon to be head does not need to kneel like that. You must be a strong leader in order to prosper the clan. How many times do I have to keep telling you that," the elder strictly said. "I see you still need more discipline."

'_Oh god, please don't-'_

"I will assign you more practices on how to be a perfect leader. I knew it was too early for a child such as yourself to be the head. Well, it's either you are that other _disgrace,_" she grimaced. Ruby frowned. "You are dismissed," the elder said as she began walking away.

"Ugh…" Ruby groaned when she had seen that her grandmother was no where near.

"Miss Rose, are you alright?" one of the servants frantically said to the sulking redhead.

"Yeah, just fine…"

* * *

Walking back into her room after taking a shower, Ruby quickly put on her clan's red attire that every assassin belonging to the Rose clan had, with the symbol of a rose on its back. However, Ruby's was different. Instead of having the same rough like material as the rest, her's was made from a cotton blanket that one of her mothers gave to her as a child. This way, it'll feel like she's right by Ruby's side without having to haul anything around.

Hearing light thuds above her, Ruby sighed in annoyance.

"Miss Rose, your transportation has arrived," a female voice above her head said.

"Why do I need to take a car there? I'm a highly trained ninja assassin!? I can just run there in a breeze!" Ruby whined.

"Sorry Miss Rose, this is to ensure that you are safe at all times from any threats that might want to harm you," the female assassin replied.

Ruby sighed again. "Fine, I'll be right there."

"Yes of course ma'am," the hidden girl said as she left.

'_Why does my life have to be so complicated…' _

Walking out the front doorstep with nothing but the clothes on her back and her kunai knife holster, she looked ahead and saw her older sister leaning against a long, black limo. She was dressed similarly like Ruby, except her outfit was yellow and the symbol on her back was a burning heart surrounded by a dragon.

"Ready to attract attention?" Yang smirked.

"Shut up… I hate it as it is," Ruby said in a tired voice as she walked up to the car.

"Wait miss!" yelled the chauffeur as he ran towards the confused blonde and redhead.

"What's wron-"

"I didn't open the door for you yet," the old looking man dressed in a black suit said. Ruby and Yang almost fell over.

"You know, you don't have to do that-"

"Nonsense! The best is always given to the daughters of Miss Lillian and Summer Rose," the old gentleman said as he bowed to the two girls.

Upon hearing one of her mother's name, Ruby furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, thank you William," Ruby said saddened as she entered the car. Yang eyed her little sister go into the vehicle.

"Miss?" William turned to Yang.

"Ah! Sorry about that William!" Yang said as she patted the old chauffeur on the back.

Once the car started, Yang turned to her little sister who was looking out the window.

"You know, mom does this in order to protect us. I mean, we are one of the biggest clans in the world, I wouldn't doubt it if someone went after us and tried attacking," Yang said as she placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"I know, it's just that… I want to be able to walk by myself on my way to school… I mean everyone else can…" Ruby sulked.

"Yeah but not everyone is an upcoming head of a successful clan, are they?" Yang smirked.

"Nooo…." Ruby whined. "But I never said I wanted to be one…"

Yang crossed her arms behind her head. "Listen Rubes," Yang started, catching the attention of the redhead. "Later on tonight, Nora's having a party at her house. And it's gonna be big, and when I mean big, I mean practically every assassin clan is going to show up. And that includes us."

"Us?" Ruby said, sounding confused.

"Yes us, you're coming with me tonight to get your mind off of things. To relax, you know?" Yang said with a smile.

"Wait, I can't go, I hav-"

"You have to train in order to prepare for any upcoming grim or infiltration attacks," Yang mocked her little sister. "Ruby, face it. There haven't been any grim attacks in years, and they're not even near this place. Our highly trained assassin's have seen into it. Remember, the grim are basically near the Schnee clan so we're good," Yang said through closed eyes. "And everyone's safe with the high ranked guards protecting the place."

"Yeah but what if-"

"No buts!" Yang shouted. "Seriously, no butts, you always go to the other hole unless you don't have protecti-"

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she blushed heavily.

"Ah sorry, got a little carried away there. Anyways, tonight, you and I are going to one of the biggest parties of the year for some sisterly bonding."

Ruby didn't say anything. Whenever Yang wanted something or someone, she would get it. And this meant that she and Ruby would go to the party tonight. "Just chill sis, it's going to be an unforgettable night," Yang winked.

"We're here miss," William said through a speaker leading to the back.

Feeling the car stop, Ruby reached out to open the door but was too late as the door opened by itself with a familiar old man standing outside.

"Madams," William bowed.

Just as Ruby was about to say something, Yang shoved her sister outside the limo.

"Thanks a lot for the ride and hospitality William! Here, buy yourself something nice," Yang winked as she took out a hundred dollar bill out of her bust.

The old chauffeur's eyes widened at the large tip and bowed earnestly again.

Gaining a few stares as the two began walking up the stairs, both sisters were about to enter their school, Beacon Academy, where it teaches its students the history and basics of being a professional ninja assassin. Both sisters were already in their senior year with Ruby being sixteen years old and Yang, along with the rest of her friends, being eighteen. Going towards their lockers, a wild orange haired girl ran up to the pair and engulfed them in a grand hug.

"Can-an't Breathe!" Ruby tried saying.

"Nora, I think you're hugging them a bit tight," said a male voice coming up to the three girls. It was the sister's friend as well as the tea supplier for the Rose Clan, Lie Ren, heir to the Ren clan.

"Aw Ren! I just wanted to see my friends!" Nora yelled as she continued squeezing harder, knocking the air out of the two sisters. With the brute strength Yang had, she pulled herself off the loud girl and left Ruby to fend for herself.

"Ya-ang! Ruby gasped.

"Oh right," Yang said. "Hey Nora, guess what? Me and Rubes are going to your slamming party later," she said winking.

Nora let go of the redhead, dropping her on the floor. "Really! That's great! Now the party's really spiced up with both clans going!"

"Both?" Ruby managed to say as she rubbed her jaw that had impacted with the floor.

"Yeah! The Rose clan and the Sch-"

"Everyone make way for Weiss Schnee!" yelled a boy near the front entrance.

Everyone in the hallway turned their heads to witness a girl with silver like hair clad in white with a snowflake symbol on her back, walk in elegantly while a few males and females knelt on one leg.

"Weiss Schnee, the definition of a snotty and bitchy rich girl," Yang said in disgust.

"But you guys are rich," Nora inquired.

"Yeah, but we aren't total snobs like her and her family, especially not as one as full of herself," Yang said. "I honestly don't see why she's such a big deal."

Ruby kept digging into her now opened locker, trying not to add anything into Yang's conversation. It has always been like this since the beginning of freshman year where she was thirteen while the others were fifteen. She didn't like to bad mouth others, no matter how ill mannered they were. Especially if the person they were talking about happened to be an old friend.

"Uh, maybe because she's part of one of the biggest clans in the world, the Schnee clan!" Nora said.

"Huh, a selfish and stupid clan like her's is nothing to gloat about," Yang added. "Besides, ours is cooler."

"Oh, how so?" Ren asked as he kept his eyes on a book he was now reading.

"Um, they have a sexy beast like me in it," Yang said in an obvious tone. "Oh and an adorable "sexy beast Jr" also known as Ruby," Yang said with a smile.

"Yang calm down, I'm not a sexy... whatever you said," Ruby said, chuckling a bit.

"Hate to break it to you sis, but you're one of the hottest kids in school. Have you seen the polls on AssassinBook?" Yang said as she took out her smart phone. On it, was a page titled "Hot, Cool and Popular." Looking at the polls, she saw that Yang Xiao Long was at the top, followed by Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Velvet Scarlatina, Lie Ren and then Ruby Rose.

"I made the top ten...?" Ruby said shocked.

"Yup! Be proud! My little sis is seen as a sexy beast! Of course it's part of the Rose clan charm we possess," Yang said with a smirk. "Well the ladies would be interested with hot snake charmers-"

"Wait, how am I on there?" Ruby asked, ignoring Yang's comment.

"Hey-" Yang was about to say.

"Well Ruby, you happen to be part of the Rose clan, you're about to be the head of it, and you have one of the best skills in this whole academy," Ren implied. "Not to mention that you were accepted into Beacon at such an early age."

"Yup! Rubes is pretty smart! She can thank grandma Scarlet for that!" the blonde teased. "But woah, people are already talking about Ruby's coronation, huh?" Yang asked.

"Yeah it's all over AssassinBook! You're like, front page news Ruby!" Nora said as she faced the dazed redhead.

"Yeah... Anyways, we better get to class or els-" as Ruby was about to walk off, she bumped into something, or in this case, someone.

"Watch it, you freak of nature!" yelled a familiar sounding person. Looking to her side, Ruby stared right into a pair of irritated, blue eyes. It was the girl they were just talking about, Weiss Schnee. "Are you listening you freak!?"

"Hey, don't call my sis a freak, you rich snob!" Yang said as she pulled Ruby away.

"Excuse me?! At least I'm not the weirdos with a di-" A hand was clasped over Weiss' mouth. A hand belonging to the heiress' 'servant' and somewhat close friend and adviser, Blake Belladonna, a cat faunus.

"Excuse our rudeness, Weiss here is just a little anxious for Nora's party later on," Blake informed the small group of friends.

"You invited her Nora!?" Yang complained to the orange haired girl.

"Yeah! I said I was inviting almost every clan in Remnant! Even if you guys just happen to be arch enemies!" Nora smiled as she clung onto Ren's arm. Ruby smiled at her action; Ren and Nora did make a good couple since the beginning of freshman year.

"Ugh, you're going to be there?" Weiss said in disgust. Her eyes glanced to a certain redhead's where they lingered for a while before she turned her attention back to the blonde. Ruby could feel her cheeks heat up a bit.

"What are you talking about princess? I always go to Nora's parties! There ain't one I missed since freshman year," Yang said in a smug smile.

"Huh, you'd think that a barbarian such as yourself would grow up now that you're a senior," Weiss mocked.

"Funny you say that, especially since you're a selfish little sl-"

"Alright Yang! I think we should get going now, right you guys?" Ruby nervously said to the group of teen assassins. She looked over to the heiress who avoided her gaze the second they spotted each other.

"Hmph, let's go Blake, we wouldn't want to stick around with the Rose clan and catch their disease," Weiss smirked as she walked away with the cat faunus.

"It's in the genes, princess! It ain't a disease! Get your shit right!" Yang yelled across the hallway. However, the redhead could only hear one thing, and that was the clicks of the heiress' heels echoing throughout the hallway.

"Oh Ren! It'll be so entertaining to see a party with the Schnee and Rose clan showing up!" Nora squealed.

"Yeah, but if anything, expect a blood bath to happen if the princess decides to act like a total bitch," Yang said. "Right Ruby?"

"Uh…" Ruby pondered. How was the redhead supposed to answer to that? She didn't understand the feud that the clans had with one another, so she had no reason to talk ill of them. Of course, she'd seen her mother and grandmother try to run the Schnee clan to the ground, but she didn't know exactly why they would. Besides, there was a time when both clans got along with each other, but everything went to rubble when- "I guess…." she simply said.

* * *

It was the last period of the day, Strategic Assassination class, and Ruby heard nothing but small talk related to the event taking place at Nora's later on. It seemed like the whole school was going to attend! The redhead had to admit it, she was a little excited to go despite missing her afternoon training.

Sitting in her desk, bored out of her mind, the redhead began to hear giggling behind her.

She sighed. '_Yang…. She must be trying to flirt with the girls again…..' _The redhead leaned a little back to try and see what her older sister was pulling this time.

"Oh Yang, you're so funny," Ruby heard one say to which she rolled her eyes at.

"Okay girls, how about this one," Yang began, "What's long and hard that some might not be able to get?"

"Oh, I think I know~" one of them teased. "Your big, hard c-"

"Math," said a smooth voice beside the blonde. Ruby looked at the corner of her eye to see that it was a familiar girl, Blake Belladonna, part of the Schnee clan.

"What the hell-"

"Correct," Yang said with narrowed eyes and a smirk. "Miss Belladonna."

The cat faunus smiled. "Please, call me Blake."

"No can do kitty, you're part of the princess' flock and I only address my friends by their first names," Yang replied as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Well, that's a shame isn't it? Here I thought we could get to _know_ each other," Blake replied with a wink.

"Hmmm, keep talking like that and I might reconsider my rules of _friendship_," Yang teased. '_Sleeping with the enemy might work for us, I can still get some and steal a little information about their clan too.'_

_'Oh god... this is weird to hear...'_ Ruby thought. She turned around and gave her sister a stare signifying to be quiet. Yang smirked and leaned into one of the girl's ear.

Paying attention back to the teacher in front of them, Mr. Port, Ruby placed her arm under her chin and tried listening to the lecture about infiltrating grim nests silently. Although, it was uncommon that grim still lurk in the areas around them; however, there have been reports and sightings near the town where civilians reside. The redhead sighed once again.

She had learned almost everything that had to do with grim because of her grandmother. The elder would assign the young redhead extra teachings in order to become a knowledgeable leader.

Ruby's eyes lurked around the room until she set her gaze upon something white, specifically the top of the head of Weiss Schnee, her supposed 'enemy.' '_Why do we have to fight? I don't even care about the clan or whatever. I just want to be friends with everyone and not have to deal with something as silly as rivalry and hate….' _

The redhead continue looking at the heiress until she felt a hand run up her back. She tensed up and looked back to see who or what did that. It was one of the girls that were surrounding her older sister earlier.

"Hey Ruby, heard you were going to Nora's party tonight~" she said in seduction.

"Y-yeah, Yang's making me go, so, I might as well," Ruby laughed nervously.

"I see. Well, maybe we can _talk _there when you arrive~" she whispered into the redhead's ear, making the younger girl shudder.

Minutes passed as the bell rang with everyone running out to prepare for the big party happening tonight. The redhead walked over to her sister and smacked her arm.

"Why'd you tell her to do that!" Ruby said angrily.

"Do what?" Yang teased.

"You know! With the sliding up my back and trying to flirt!" Ruby slightly yelled.

"Relax sis, I'm just trying to help you out. Mom did say that you had to find someone before the coronation takes place or you have to marry Pyrrha," Yang said. "And I know you don't want that. Besides, that girl was part of a good clan, or that's what I heard."

"Well, I'd rather find someone who you haven't laid hands on," Ruby said, "But I kind of don't want to date yet."

"Oh really," Yang said suspiciously. "Not even a certain princess whose name rhymes with lice?"

Ruby blushed. "Wh-what!? No!"

"Ruby you can't fool me, I saw that look earlier," Yang smirked. "Listen, I'm not going to tell you who you should date, but you're only going to get hurt if you chase after her. Did you forget that our families are at war with each other? Mom and grandma would kill you if they spotted you with her."

"I just want to be friends Yang, nothing more, nothing less," Ruby reassured her older sister. "No date, no nothing," Ruby said.

"Hm, if you say so sis," Yang teased.

"Yes, I just want to put the stupid rivalry aside and become friends with her again," Ruby said. '_Date? Why would Yang think that I like Weiss?'_

"Alright, alright, let's just get home and get ready for the party!" Yang said in excitement.

Walking down the hallway, the sisters encountered various stares and waves of hellos from other classmates.

"Wow, everyone does know about your coronation Ruby," Yang said in astonishment.

"I really wish they didn't," Ruby whined.

"Why not? That makes you like, instantly popular, especially with the ladies," Yang said as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"I don't care about being popular, and how exactly do you know I'm not interested in men?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, unless you like 'sword' fights," Yang laughed, making Ruby blush, "and _don't_' happen to have Playboy magazines under your bed, then please tell me you like guys," Yang smirked.

"Yang!" Ruby blushed. "I didn't want those magazines! Mom just keeps putting them down there even when I tell her no!"

"Hey, you can't blame her. At your age, your hormones start going crazy, making you extra horn-"

"I get it! You don't have to tell me!" Ruby panicked. Yang smirked.

"So tell me Rubes, have you at least had some alone time for yourself?" Yang teased.

"What are you- AW Yang!" Ruby blushed. "Please don't ask about things like that!"

The blonde laughed. "I'll take that blush as a yes."

Driving back to her house in the limo, Ruby looked out the window with a small blush sitting on her cheeks.

'_Now that I think about it, I haven't done anything like that,' _Ruby blushed, thinking about the conversation her and her sister had back in the hallway. '_Maybe I should-'_

"Whatcha thinking about Rubes?" Yang asked, making the redhead jump. "Woah, calm down there."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," Ruby sighed in relief.

"Was it about the princess?" Yang smirked.

"No!" Ruby blushed. "Seriously, I don't like her like that."

"Okay," Yang said, sounding unconvinced. "Whatever you say." The limo stopped in front of the sister's home.

"Anyways, I gotta go convince mom to let you go to the party tonight," Yang said.

"Alright, I'll go take a shower and meet you back out in the front," Ruby said as she went towards the bathroom.

"Roger!" Yang yelled before walking off to a large part of the territory that they owned, specifically to a room where their mother resided in.

Entering the shower, Ruby stood still as the slightly hot stream of water bounced off of her back. Looking down, she saw the genetics that were passed down to her from her mother and her mother before that.

At first, Ruby was a little shocked to learn that not every girl had a body like her's. She was afraid that she would never experience a normal girl's life, but once she found out about periods, she felt better. Ruby's mind went back to Yang's comment. '_You've at least done it once, right?'_

'_I could try it,'_ Ruby blushed. She moved her hand closer to her still member, until a knock on the door made her jump in surprise.

"Ruby! Mom said you can go! She said to find a sweet and hot babe while you're at it!" Yang laughed. "So hurry up and get dressed!" Her loud thumps on the floor slowly began to fade, leaving the redhead alone.

"Ugh, that was so embarrassing…" Ruby muttered.

Going into her room after taking a shower, she dug into her drawer to reach for her black sports bra and boxer briefs. She was opposed to wearing such underwear at first, but once she put on a pair of panties, she found it ridiculous and embarrassing as a bulge stood out. Heading over to her bed, she saw that clothes were laid out already. Next to them was a note.

'_Ruby, I set out some fresh clothes for you to wear at the party. I figured you'd probably try and wear your combat attire, but sorry little sis! I can't have you embarrass me at the party dressed like that. Anyways, just get dressed and no complaining! Oh, and Nora doesn't allow weapons at her parties, so DO. NOT. BRING. YOUR. KNIVES._

_-Coolest person you know,_

_Yang'_

"I'm not embarrassing," Ruby pouted. "Might as well do what she says," she sighed. Looking at the clothes Yang picked out, Ruby frowned a little.

"Isn't this a little overboard for a party Yang?" Ruby asked herself. On the bed, laid black skinny jeans, a white collared shirt, and a black vest. On the floor, laid black sneaker shoes. "It's not like we're going to a ball or something."

Having put on her attire, the redhead looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh great, now I look like a boy even more…."

* * *

Tapping her foot impatiently was Yang leaning against the limo. The blonde was dressed in a purple V neck, while wearing black skinny jeans, and purple sneakers. She had a snap back on while wearing a pair of designer sunglasses.

Coming out the door, feeling overdressed, was Ruby. "Finally you finish!" Yang complained.

"Yeah, but why do I feel like I'm going to a fancy dance and why do you look like a hipster?" Ruby wondered as she looked at her trendy looking sister.

"Well, excuse me for trying to look cool," Yang said. "Anyways, let's just go before they decide to empty all the beer."

"Beer!? Wait, there's going to be alcohol!?" Ruby panicked.

"Uh yeah, c'mon Ruby, this is Nora's party we're talking about," Yang said with a smirk.

"But wait! What if something bad-"

"Let's go sis, nothing bad is going to happen," Yang said as she began pushing the redhead into the limo, "Besides, like I said, I've been to these parties and nothing bad has happened to me before."

Once both were inside, Yang closed the door and looked at the chauffeur, William, through the slightly opened window. "William, standard procedure!"

"Yes ma'am!" the old gentleman said as he stepped on the gas pedal.

"What are you-"

"You'll see," Yang winked.

A few minutes later, the limo stopped in front of a set of stairs that led to an underground subway station within the city of Vale, far from where their home is located.

"What are we doing all the way out here? I thought Nora's place was a few miles away from where our place was at?" Ruby asked.

"Tsk, tsk, Rubes. What kind of secretive assassins would we be if we didn't go somewhere secretive," Yang smirked. "Thanks William, don't worry about picking us up."

"Alright miss, have fun you two," the old chauffeur smiled.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," the redhead said as she began following the blonde through the crowd of people. Looking to her side, she saw a couple of people, specifically girls, giving them winks or glances that would usually lead to a bedroom. Feeling scared, Ruby scurried to her sister's side.

After a few minutes of walking in the underground station, Ruby saw the ticket booth for riding the train. However, the blonde walked right past it.

"Hey, aren't we going to get tickets, for you know, riding the train?" Ruby asked.

"Where we're going, we don't need tickets. Trust me," Yang said in pride.

Turning the corner, the girls began walking down a dark and eerie hallway as train tracks laid next to them.

"Uh, Yang, I don't like this anymore," Ruby said in cower.

"Just chill sis, I got this," the blonde reassured her sister.

Seeing a couple of lights at the end, Yang smirked. Ruby looked at the end of hallway to see that there was a suspicious man with a hoodie standing still as a flickering light bulb hovered above him.

"Sup Dove," Yang said.

"Sup Xiao," the man dressed in black known as Dove, said.

'_Xiao?'_ Ruby thought confused.

"The usual?" Dove asked.

"You know it," Yang answered.

"Alright Xiao," he said he stood next to what looked like an elevator. "Hope to see you sober the next time I see you come out of here."

"No promises," Yang chuckled. "Come on Rubes, let's go to the biggest party of the year."

"Wait, the party's upstairs?"

Both Yang and Dove laughed. "Don't be silly Ruby, we're going down," Yang smiled.

'_Down? I thought we were underground already?'_ the redhead thought.

"Don't worry little red, you'll find out soon. Oh and try to keep an eye on your sis here, you know, make sure she keeps it in her pants," Dove chuckled.

"I didn't want to know that…" Ruby said in slight disgust.

"Hurry up Rubes!" Yang whined, already within the elevator.

"Ah, sorry," Ruby said as she rushed next to her sister.

"Have fun Rose clan, a lot of people are already there anxious to see both siblings of one of the biggest clans in the world. Especially you Miss soon to be head," Dove teased and waved good bye as the elevator doors began closing. Ruby gulped.

"I don't know Yang, I kinda want to go home now," Ruby said in worry.

"Relax Ruby, you got this. Remember, you're part of the Rose clan, warriors that do not back down from any challenge, so act like one," Yang said in her 'pep talk' tone.

**_Suggested Listening: A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) by Fergie_**

"Yeah, you're right," Ruby sighed. Standing still to try and meditate, Ruby could feel the walls around her begin to thump.

The redhead could hear singing…?

"We're almost there," Yang said excited.

The walls began to thump even louder as they went lower underground.

"Isn't it a little too loud?!" Ruby said, trying to penetrate through the loud music that was entering the elevator.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be Nora if she didn't have really loud music!" Yang yelled back.

The doors opened up, revealing a dark cave like scenery with a humongous house sitting in the middle.

"Woah…." Ruby said in awe.

The place was roaring with other teens around their age. Everyone was either socializing, dancing, or just plain making out. The huge house in the middle was decorated with many colorful strobe lights flashing in every direction. For a cave without any natural sunlight, the grass that was laid in there looked extremely healthy and green. There were also vehicles surrounding the place, but how did they even get down here!?

"EVERYONE, THE ROSE CLAN IS HERE!" Yang yelled to the crowd of other teen assassins.

Many heads were turned to the boasting blonde and the nervous redhead.

However, all began cheering and raising their plastic red cups in the air.

"Out of my way old sport!" yelled the host of the party while pulling her boyfriend along.

"Nora, you're not Gatsby," Ren said.

"Yay! You both came!" the orange haired girl jumped in excitement. Nora turned to the crowd of party goers, "EVERYONE, NOW THAT THE GUEST OF THE HOUR AND UPCOMING HEAD OF THE FAMOUS ROSE CLAN MISS RUBY ROSE IS HERE, WE CAN FINALLY START THIS PARTY!"

Everyone busted out in a cheer along with a clapping fest. They all began chanting the redhead's name, making her blush heavily as a result.

"Come on you guys, you must be pretty _thirsty_ from your long trip to get here," Nora winked.

"You bet your ass we are," Yang winked back.

Walking inside the even louder house, Ruby swatted her older sister's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were going to surprise me like that!?" Ruby pouted.

"Sorry Rubes, Nora said to keep my mouth shut," Yang simply replied.

"Whatever just tel-" Ruby stopped talking after looking at the person that was ahead of her. Arms crossed over her chest as she wore a white, tight dress ending mid thigh, along with her hair laying loose on her back and over her shoulders, was Weiss Schnee. Ruby could feel her cheeks begin to warm up. '_Woah….' _

"See someone you like?" Yang teased.

"N-no!" Ruby tried denying, but failed due to the creeping blush on her face.

"Just go talk to her!" Yang encouraged the girl. "Even if I hate her!"

"I can't! She looks like she's talking to some guy, besides who would socialize with a freak like me?" Ruby said saddened.

"Ruby, everyone practically wants to get in your pants. Especially since you happen to have a very useful friend down there that can please any chick," the blonde winked, "Wait, here. Nora! I need two shots of the wickedest thing you got!" Yang yelled to the girl behind the bar.

"Got it!" the orange haired girl yelled back. She began grabbing almost every alcohol bottle on the shelves behind her and mixed it all together in a silver shaker.

"Here you go girls! Remember! What happens at Nora's, stays at Nora's!" she said as she began pouring the contents into two glass shots.

"Isn't this illegal!?" Ruby panicked.

"Not when you're with Nora it isn't!" Yang chuckled.

Grabbing a glass shot, Yang shoved it into Ruby's hands and grabbed hers.

**_Suggested Listening: Bottom's Up by Trey Songz_**

"Here's to your future success and being awesome assassins, cheers!" Yang said as she clinked her shot into Ruby's.

"Well, might as well," Ruby muttered as she raised the shot to her mouth and swallowed along with her sister. Eyes widening at the bitter taste, throat burning, the redhead coughed violently. The blonde began laughing.

"Aw yeah! This is my song!" Yang said, already acting like a goof. Seems like the alcohol was taking effect already. "Nora keep the drinks coming! Ladies, it's time to get down and dirty!" she yelled into the crowd, making some females respond with a chuckle.

"I'll get you your usuals!" Nora responded as she took out two yellow colored beers with a crown on it.

"Enjoy girls!" she said placing them on the bar.

"Thanks Nor!" Yang slurred. "Here Ruby, drink up now that we're here!"

Ruby stared at the dancing, colorful blobs in front of her. She felt a little dizzy, but strange in the inside too. For some odd reason, she really wanted to party. It was like the alcohol was a trigger of some sort, releasing her inner party instincts. Probably inherited from her mother.

"Ruby, you okay?" Yang asked the silent redhead. The blonde began to see the redhead's shoulders begin to tremble. In a loud burst, Ruby finally cracked.

"WOAH! THE ROSE QUEEN IS READY TO START PARTYING!" she yelled. Everyone raised their cup again as they all cheered.

Yang laughed as she entered the dance floor. She held her drink in the air as another girl began grinding herself against the blonde. It was obvious that the girl wanted whatever was inside her pants.

Ruby drank her bottle of beer in one gulp and burped loudly. "I can get used to this…" Ruby hiccuped. "Nora! More!" she said as she ran up to the bar.

"Got it boss!" she said as she reached into the refrigerator. "How many?!"

"As much as you got!" Ruby shouted eagerly.

"Isn't that a little too much!?" Ren yelled through the music.

"Naw, it's cool! We Rose women have stomachs of steel!" Ruby said as she pounded her stomach.

"Lighten up Ren! The girl's just trying to have fun!" Nora defended Ruby.

"Yes, a sixteen year old is trying to get drunk," Ren responded sarcastically.

"Yeah but we also did get pretty drunk when we were fifteen!" Nora giggled.

Ren sighed. "Do whatever you want," he said as he walked away.

As the redhead chugged her third one down, everything went completely blurry as she got lost in the music.

* * *

**Bottom's up! *sips from a straw in a Diet Coke can* :P Hopefully the first chapter wasn't too bad... I'll put some background information later onto the characters as the chapters go. I also included a couple of OC's (Ruby's grandmother, and her other mother- yeah she has two mom's :P more details will be explained soon!) But yes, again, I do not in any way approve of underage drinking or else it leads to problems in the future or you end up on "Sixteen and Pregnant," like our favorite little redhead XD So yep, just taking a small break from LAFD and other stories (which I am working on chapter 4- about 7,000 words already!) but I just wanted to do this to get it off my mind. So yes, if you dislike futanari and are still reading this, what the heck are you still doing here? :P Naw, maybe a change of heart? Who knows, but review, fav, follow if you would like to. Your choice :) No pressure... x) well I'll see you guys later! Hasta Luego! :)**


	2. Party of the 'Year'- Part Two

**Yo! It's three a.m. here in California and I feel great! I'm kidding, I feel like complete dog poop... Anyways, I'm not going to lie, I was a little shocked to see how much support this fic got, cause' you know... it's futa... which is awesome... So here I am again, thanking all you wonderful folk out there for the favs, the follows, and especially the reviewers. You guys... are fudgin cool... So, here is the next chapter for ITTTKT (long as heck acronym XD) and expect somewhat hot scenes, cheesy moments and everything in between X) Happy Readings!**

**I do not own RWBY, nor do I condone teen drinking... Oh, and the songs... I don't own them either. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Party of the 'Year'- Part Two

**_Suggested Listening: Day N Nite by Kid Cudi (Crookers Remix)_**

Wearing an annoyed expression on her face while tapping her foot impatiently was an heiress dressed in a white, tight dress, known as Weiss Schnee. In front of her was another teen assassin, Cardin Winchester, heir to the Winchester clan, who at the moment was trying to impress the white haired girl.

"And there I was," Cardin said as he flexed his bicep through the tight, navy blue polo shirt he was wearing, "when I basically stopped a whole army of grim from hurting a bunch of innocent people."

Weiss bit her bottom lip in order to stop herself from shouting incoherent things towards the boy and make a scene in front of her peers. Cardin stopped his flexing and stepped closer to the heiress.

"So, wanna ditch this party and have some fun?" the boy smirked as he leaned into Weiss. The girl dressed in white had had enough as her frown grew deeper. As the heiress was about to explode all the possible insults a human can give to another, a boy from across the room called out.

"Hey Cardin!" a boy with a light-green mohawk yelled. "Bro, awesome to see you here!"

Pushing the heiress aside with a shove, Cardin walked off to greet his friend, completely ignoring the girl's existence.

Weiss' fists clenched, shaking from the enormous amount of fury that resided deep within her. Going off to show Cardin to never disrespect someone from a very noble clan, a hand on top of her shoulder stopped her from doing so. Turning her angry stare towards the culprit who dared to stop her, Weiss' gaze relaxed once she saw that it was just her friend Blake. The cat faunus was dressed in a black, see through blouse, with a black camisole underneath while also wearing blue jean shorts, and black slip -on sneakers.

"Hey, relax there snow princess," Blake joked with a small giggle. Weiss' cold stare aimed towards her friend once again.

"Blake, you know I hate it when you call me by that name," Weiss sighed. "I just want to go home, why did you drag me here?"

"Weiss, calm down. It's not going to be the end of the world just because you came to a high school party like every normal teenager does. Besides, your mother gave me specific orders to take you out and have a good time," Blake smiled as she drank from a plastic, red cup.

"Mother…" Weiss said in tiredness as she rubbed her forehead. Smelling the air, Weiss looked back towards her smiling friend. "Blake, are you drinking?" Weiss asked surprised.

Turning her head, Weiss gasped. The faunus giggled at her reaction, "Weiss, just have a good time now that we're here. Think of it as a small breather before you go back to being the grand heiress to one of the most important clans in the world. Besides, you can learn a little something or two from the Rose clan," Blake smiled as she pointed to her side towards a redhead chugging down beers and a blonde getting grinded on.

Focusing intently on the blonde dancing, Blake smirked while lightly biting her bottom lip. Weiss caught sight of her friend and made a face of disgust.

"I still can't believe you're into… that," Weiss grimaced before pointing towards Yang who was gulping her beverage down.

"Well," Blake giggled, "once you ignore all her crude remarks and her flirtatious act, she's kind of cute."

"Ugh…. I will never get you," Weiss said.

"So, how about you?" Blake smirked as she took another sip.

"What about me?" Weiss asked confused.

"Don't have a little thing for Miss Rose over there?" Blake said as she glanced at the redhead begging for more beer at the bar.

Weiss blushed heavily. "N-no! What makes you say that!?"

"Hmmm, not even the tiniest attraction?" Blake teased.

"No!" the white haired girl blushed even deeper. "I don't! Besides, she's the enemy!"

"A little funny how you didn't even deny that you like girls," Blake smirked.

Weiss could feel the air around her face begin to heat up. "That's not the point!"

"Really? Because it would be a big deal if you got married to mister flexing," Blake chuckled.

Weiss sighed once again. "I know…. but if it's to prosper the clan, then I will do everything there is to do so," the heiress finished, with a look of determination in her eyes. Blake sipped from her cup.

"You know, you could always marry into the Rose clan and be with another girl while combining two successful clans together too, you know," Blake nonchalantly informed the heiress.

Almost choking on her own saliva, Weiss looked back at the faunus with a crazed look. "You're surely joking, right? You want me to get married to he- no, to that 'thing?'" Weiss said, sounding as if she was ready to throw up.

"Weiss, have you completely forgotten that the two of you used to be friends?" Blake asked.

"No, but what does that have to do with this? You're asking me to marry Ruby Rose, the enemy, the weirdo with a male organ attached to her despite having breasts. Yes we used to know each other, but she is merely another obstacle in the Schnee clan's way," Weiss finished as she crossed her arms.

"DJ let's get Saxobeat up in here!" an orange haired girl yelled loudly.

"Nora, what does that even mean?" Ren asked.

**_Suggested Listening: Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan_**

"And you really think that about her?" Blake questioned after the sudden interruption, still feeling intrigued at whatever the heiress was about to say.

"Yes, I really do. She's childish, she likes to play the hero in difficult situations, she goofs off way too much even though she's about to become the leader of her clan, not to mention that she's a giant pushover and is too kind for someone of her status. In other words, she is a complete goof," Weiss huffed.

Blake narrowed her gaze towards the heiress' 'high and mighty' facial expression. '_She looked like she was-... when she was talking about Ruby….'_ she smiled a little, _'This is going to be interesting.'_

"Fine, I believe you," Blake 'surrendered' as she began walking towards the bar where a certain orange haired girl was playing 'bartender.'

"Y-you do?" Weiss was caught off guard. Her feline friend was never the one to back down until she sought out the truth. She was telling the truth, right? _'But why do I? No!'_ Weiss shook her head while clutching the hem of her dress. _'...feel so…. guilty?'_

"Nora, can we get two shots of what you just gave to the Rose clan?" Blake asked the girl behind the bar who was cleaning a cup with a rag.

"Oh hiyah Blake!" Nora greeted. "Glad you guys came! And yes! Two specialty 'Super Shit Faced Shots' coming right up!" Nora happily said as she began taking out the alcohol needed.

Looking back towards the dance floor, Blake's gaze locked with a certain blonde's. The look of lust and hunger showed upon both faces as Yang licked her lips. The blonde didn't even pay any attention to the girl dancing in front of her.

"Here you go Blake! Two shots to mess you up!" Nora said as she placed both glasses on the bar.

Grabbing the shots, she turned around and gave the blonde a wink before walking towards Weiss.

"Here, drink this," Blake said as she handed the glass to Weiss.

Raising the shot to her face and taking a whiff of it, the heiress immediately moved the fluid away from her nose.

"What's in it!?" she asked in horror.

"Something that will make this your best night ever," Blake smirked. Moving her shot closer to the heiress,' Blake clinked them before gulping her's down.

**_(Ruby)_**

Ruby couldn't think or rationalize the situation around her anymore. Feeling her body move to the music's rhythm, the redhead went towards the crowd of teens dancing closely with one another.

Swaying her body to the beat, she caught the attention of a girl in front of her. It was the same girl who had tried to flirt with her earlier in the classroom.

Ruby's gaze locked onto the brunette walking towards her direction. Having only a small gap of air in between them, the brunette decided to change that.

Turning her back towards the dazed redhead, the girl began grinding on Ruby. To the brunette's surprise, the redhead began to swerve her hips in response, applying more pressure with every grind given.

_'This… feels really good….'_ Ruby thought.

Turning her head as she began pouring the alcohol into a shaker, Nora looked at the DJ, "Hey DJ! Let's get jiggy with it!"

"Nora, we don't say that anymore," Ren said as he continued reading his book. With a nod of his head, the DJ spun the mixer.

**_Suggested Listening: Tonight by Enrique Iglesias (feat. Ludacris)_**

**_(Blake)_**

After placing the glass shot down on the bar and thanking Nora, Blake's body wandered towards the dance floor. Finding the nearest stand in, in this case a boy, she began dancing with him. Looking past the boy's shoulder, her amber eyes landed on a lilac pair.

Smirking while moving herself from the grinding girl below her followed by a "Hey!" as a result, Yang began to walk towards the dancing faunus.

"May I have this dance?" Yang said with a small bow.

"Hey, she's dancing with me-"

"Sure, but what happened to being enemies?" Blake teased, ignoring the boy in front of her.

"I'm drunk, I have no idea what you're talking about," Yang replied with a mischievous smile.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here," the angered boy said as he left to another part of the house.

"Oh really? Is that a fact?" Blake said seductive like as she began getting closer to the blonde.

"Yes. Yes it is," Yang smirked as she leaned in.

"Prove it," Blake cooed. The blonde's gaze focused onto the raven haired girl's lips.

Without a second to spare, Yang crashed her lips onto Blake's. Grabbing the faunus' lower back to apply more force into the kiss, Blake could only respond by placing her hands onto the blonde's shoulders.

_'Time to step up my game,'_ Yang mentally smirked. Smiling in the kiss, Yang lightly bit Blake's bottom lip. The faunus moaned a little as she opened her mouth. A gleam of light could be seen in Yang's eyes. '_Now!'_

Connecting their lips once again, Yang slipped her tongue within Blake's mouth and decided to play cave explorer. Feeling her tongue intertwine with the blonde's, Blake couldn't help but moan. Sensing every inch of her mouth being touched by Yang's tongue made her insides begin to churn.

Pulling herself apart from the cat faunus, Yang smirked as she licked her lips. "So, wanna go continue this party somewhere else? Preferably upstairs?" Yang said. Blake couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's suggestion. She quickly turned around and threw herself against the taller girl.

She pressed against Yang as she rubbed their lower waists together roughly but slowly; teasing her, Blake could feel the blonde shudder under her touch. "So, what do you say-"

"Ssh, let's just dance before I let you anywhere near me," she finished with another grind against the blonde, making Yang suppress a moan.

"Kitty got claws," Yang whispered into Blake's ear. "I find that really sexy."

Blake smiled before rubbing against the blonde roughly, making Yang clench her teeth tightly.

"How about this," Blake began as she continued the constant grinding. "If you can stand not having your little friend here," she teased as she pressed harder into the blonde, making her yelp, "stand up, then I'll reconsider going up stairs."

"Deal," Yang tried to purr into the faunus' neck but failed to do so. She could feel a bead of sweat drip down her forehead. '_I can do this!'_

Dropping the glass shot on the floor, Weiss began to see the room around her begin to spin. She slowly made her way to the bar in order to support herself from falling to the ground.

"Nora…. what did you put in that?" Weiss asked as she felt her mind begin to swim.

"Oh, you know. Everything~" she nonchalantly informed the heiress.

Weiss' eyes widened. "What!?" she said, regretting it a second later as she felt like she was going to tumble over.

"Woah there!" Nora said as she grabbed onto the heiress' arm. "Give it some time," Nora winked. "In a bit, you'll be feeling like a goddess."

Weiss felt her mind begin to shut off. The intelligence she built over the years, the proper manners she learned, her Schnee clan pride didn't matter at the moment. All she wanted to do was drown herself in the music.

Turning around and looking at the dance floor, Weiss spotted her friend Blake dancing really close to a certain blonde that she despised. But did she really despise her at the moment or was it the alcohol that was talking to her?_ 'No…. I definitely hate her….'_

Looking around among the crowd of sweaty, teen assassins, Weiss' eyes landed on a certain redhead who was at the moment swerving her hips to a girl in front of her.

For some reason, Weiss kept her gaze on Ruby, looking at the form and position she was in. The heiress could feel a sense of heat take over her body. _'Why… is it so hot in here….?'_

Feeling her cheeks begin to warm up, the heiress suddenly had an urge to move towards the dance zone. As she began moving towards the other teens, Weiss was slightly surprised at the fact that she was now walking normally rather than trudging.

_'Nora was right... I do feel different than before...'_ Arriving, Weiss was immediately intersected by none other than Cardin Winchester.

"Hey there snowflake, I see you came here to dance with me," the boy said in a cocky grin.

Weiss pushed his face aside, returning the same gesture he made earlier and started to feel the adrenaline take control of her mind and soul.

"Hey DJ! LET'S PUMP IT UP! LET'S GET CALZONE WITH SOME HOT TRACKS!" Nora shouted towards the DJ.

"It's 'caliente' Nora," Ren informed the orange haired girl.

Giving the host a head nod, the man behind the equipment began looking through his wide range of music.

**_Suggested Listening: The Way She Moves by Zion and Akon_**

_**(Ruby)**_

Ruby felt weird in the inside, whenever she pushed herself against the girl, she had an urge of some sort. An urge that needed to be released. But for some reason, having this feeling as the brunette was grinding on her felt wrong.

Looking forward, Ruby's eyes widened at the shimmering sight before her.

Hips rolling as her hands roamed slowly from her body to her neck, the girl dancing sensually looked back at the redhead staring. Blue eyes locked with dark, gray longing ones, both begging to be closer, feel every inch of each other.

Ruby could feel her breath quicken, her heart began to thump louder. Detaching herself from the girl in front of her, the redhead began to walk towards the dancing white haired goddess.

**_(Weiss)_**

Weiss looked across the dance floor to see that a girl had been watching her. A certain redhead, who happened to be a threat to her very family and pride, was eyeing her every movement. There was a high possibility that her enemy was looking at her vulnerable and delusional state. The chance that her facade might be unraveled. And she loved every minute of it.

Sliding her hands down her stomach and to her waist, Weiss began to move closer to the redhead walking her way. _'No Weiss! This is the alcohol talking!'_ the heiress tried to reason with herself. However, actions spoke louder than words as she continued her journey towards her enemy, wanting to be close to her for some reason.

Standing only an inch apart from each other, Weiss finally gave in. '_I… don't….. care anymore….'_ she thought, before losing any sense around her.

Ruby felt a sweltering heat within herself just from standing near the white haired girl. Having no exact clue as to who this girl was because of the blurry eyesight she had due to the alcohol's effect, Ruby still felt a deep connection to her. A passionate, relaxing aura surrounded the two teens.

Ruby had never experienced such a feeling with anyone else. Moving her hands onto the girl's hips by instinct, Ruby began moving to the beat. The white haired girl placed her hands onto the redhead's arms and began moving in the same rhythm she was.

Foreheads touching, heavy breathing, faces flushed, Ruby couldn't control her actions anymore. It was like she was another being near this girl. Looking into the blue, shimmering orbs, Ruby's gaze went lower until she was staring at her plump, glossy lips. The redhead leaned in, closed her eyes and kissed her.

Shocked at the girl's sudden movements, Weiss couldn't deny that the touch felt good, amazing even. Tilting her head to the side, the heiress wanted to gain a little more from the redhead as she parted her lips, leaving them slightly open.

Pressing her tongue lightly to the redhead's bottom lip while releasing a moan, Ruby's eyes widened at the sudden gesture. Thinking that she should follow the same, she opened her mouth as well.

Weiss' gaze looked feverishly as she kept twisting her tongue around the redhead's. As fluids mixed with one another, small and short gasps surrounded the two.

_'This…..'_ the redhead barely managed to think.

_'Feels….'_ the heiress thought.

_'Good…..'_

_'Right…..'_

Before letting each other's tongue go, they both stared deeply into their lust filled eyes. The music, the others, their personal problems didn't matter anymore. All they really wanted at the moment was each other's touch. Connecting their lips once more as they clung onto one another, the two lost all connection to the outside world.

* * *

_Eleven years ago…._

"Summer, do I really have to go?" whined a slightly deep female voice. The woman loosened her black tie that matched the attire she was wearing which included black slacks, a white collared shirt, and a black suit jacket.

Looking at the mirror as she fixed her raven hair with red tips was a woman with blue eyes who seemed to be in her twenties. Turning around to face her lover with short, blonde curly hair and gray eyes, she puffed out her cheeks and glared.

"Yes Lillian, now stop complaining and go dress up your daughter," she scolded as she grabbed a pair of maroon heels to go with her red dress.

"But Summer~" the blonde whined. "I can't just go to my nemesis' house with no weapon! You know those sneaky, dirty Schne- Ow ow ow! I'm sowwy!" Lillian cried as her wife was now pinching her cheek.

"Lillian, how many times am I going to tell you to stop bad mouthing the Schnees? You and your mother can be such a handful to deal with," the redhead sighed and shook her head. "Now, go get Ruby dressed before we're late. I promised Mary that I'd be there early to talk for a little bit before the celebrations begin."

"Owkay!" Lillian said as Summer's hand was still pinching her cheek. The redhead immediately let go, forgetting that she was still punishing the blonde.

"Sorry about that…." the redhead said saddened as she began rubbing the bruised cheek.

The blonde showed her a toothy, wide smile. "No, it's okay," she said as she placed her hand over her wife's. "I know you didn't mean anything bad about it."

Smiling at her wife's kind antics, Summer leaned in and pecked Lillian's lips quickly.

"Aww, only a little kiss?" Lillian pouted.

"Don't push your luck honey," the redhead winked.

Puffing her cheeks out as her hands were behind her head, the blonde began walking out of the room. "Fine….. I'll get little Rubes dressed, but what about Yang?"

"Yang caught a cold last night," Summer replied as she began strapping the lace to her heel.

"I told the little monster that she was going to get a cold if she kept playing in the puddles, but what does she do? She jumps into the biggest one," Lillian laughed.

"Yes, but who allowed her to do so dear?" Summer 'innocently' said, making the blonde shudder as a result.

_'Behind that smile is a beast….'_ Lillian trembled. "I'll go get Ruby dressed now!" she said as she ran out the door for her life.

Walking into a room, Lillian looked in the middle to spot her younger daughter crouching next to a bed with a certain blonde residing in it. Looking to the side of it, she saw a worker from the clan. The blonde saw the maid put her index finger to her lips, indicating to be quiet and gentle.

Stepping on her tip toes, she goes over to where the sick girl laid.

"Hey there tiger," Lillian chuckled at the state her seven year old daughter was in. She had a red and stuffy nose, bags under her eyes, and a wet towel over her forehead. Lillian ran her fingers through her child's blonde locks.

"Ugh…" the sick girl groaned.

"Mommy," a teary voice was heard from under the mother. Looking down, she was met with big, gray and slightly teary eyes. Clutching onto her mother's slacks, the young Rose sniffed, "Is Yang gonna be alright?"

Looking at her five year old daughter with a surprised expression at first, she smiled and picked her up. "Yes, your sister's gonna be fine my little rose," she said as she began to kiss the redhead's cheek rapidly, making the girl laugh. "She's just got a small cold, right Val?" Lillian asked the maid besides the sick blonde.

"Yes," the woman answered with a smile, "Your mother is right. She'll be up and running tomorrow like always."

Wiggling out of her mother's arms, Ruby ran over to her older sister.

"Hey Yang, I hope you get better!" Ruby cheered with little fists raised to the side of her face.

"Tha-a-an-achoo!" The blonde sneezed with a string of mucus hanging out as a result. The maid quickly grabbed another towel and wiped the gunk out of Yang's face. "Thank you," the blonde said, making a cat like smile as she settled into her blankets.

"Yeah! Get better so we can meet new friends together!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Mm," Yang replied with a smile as she dozed off.

"Rest well, my little tiger," Lillian said as she kissed Yang's towel free forehead. "I see you'll be taking it from here Val?" she asked the maid to which she smiled and nodded. Lillian grabbed Ruby and set her on her arms.

"Come on Rubes, we gotta get you dressed for some chumps, so we gotta make sure you look better than everyone else there," Lillian said as she rubbed her cheek against Ruby's.

"What's a 'chump' momma?" Ruby asked.

"The very definition of a Schnee my dear," Lillian happily replied.

Walking into her daughter's room, Lillian saw the clothes that the little rose was going to wear. It was a light red, frilly dress complimented with beige sandals.

Having dressed her daughter up, Lillian grabbed a hold of her again and went towards her own bedroom.

The blonde knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice from within said.

"Yeah, lets not unless we'll have another kid on our hands," Lillian laughed.

"Honey..." Summer started. Lillian could feel dark air surround her wife. "What did I say about making jokes like that in front of the kids?" She smiled towards the now sweating blonde.

"U-uh don't do it or they'll begin to start saying them...?" Lillian hesitated with a shaky smile.

"That's right," Summer smiled deviously.

"Ok-Kay..." Lillian said, "I won't do it again ma'am!" She said as she saluted towards Summer. Both of the redheads giggled at the blonde's goofiness.

"For a big, bad boss of the Rose clan and the menacing 'Dragon of the West,' you sure are a fluff ball, you know that?" Summer giggled.

Lillian smiled and bowed. "Anything for Miss Rose."

Summer smiled and walked over to her lover. She kissed her cheek until it developed into something more meaningful. Ruby blushed and closed her eyes as she tried to shield her innocence.

"You know," Lillian started. "We can always ditch the party and stay home," she smirked.

Summer smiled before walking off, "Nice try Li, but we're going to this party whether you like it or not. Now," she said, turning her attention to the other redhead, "Come here Ruby so I can fix your hair."

"Mm!" Ruby gleefully sounded. Wiggling once again, the toddler landed on her feet before her blonde mother could catch her.

"Where'd the little rose gain all that strength from?" Lillian wondered.

Ruby turned around and flexed her small arms. "I have to be strong for Yang too since she's not coming!" Ruby said in pride.

"That's my little rose!" Lillian fist bumped her daughter.

"Now Ruby," Summer began as she brushed the younger redhead's hair, "today we will be meeting a friend of mine, and she happens to have a very polite daughter too."

"Really!" Ruby jumped in her seat. Summer giggled.

"Yes really," she answered.

"What's her name!"

"Her name is Weiss Schnee," Summer smiled as she continued brushing her daughter's hair.

"Schnee? Momma said that the Schnees are chumps!" Ruby smiled.

Looking back to scold her wife, Summer saw that there was a note on the bed.

_'I'll start the car!_

_P.S. please don't kill me._

_-Your loving, caring, awesome wife_

_Lillian'_

Sighing, the redhead went back towards her daughter.

"Ruby, ignore whatever your mother told you about the Schnees," Summer instructed.

"Okay mommy!" Ruby said with a smile as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Alright, perfect," Summer finished. "You look like a very pretty princess, my rose," Summer smiled.

"Okay, but I want to be both the prince and the princess!" Ruby smiled widely.

"Oh, why's that dear?" Summer questioned as she grabbed Ruby's hand and went towards the car.

"Because if I'm not the prince, I can't protect you, mommy, and Yang!" Ruby said. Summer smiled.

"I see, well, you better start training hard when your lessons start," Summer giggled.

"Yeah! Momma said that I should be pretty like a princess, but kick ass like a prince!"

Summer's eyebrow twitched.

Sweating behind the wheel was Lillian as she spotted two redheads making their way to the vehicle; however, the look on her wife's face made the blonde begin to tremble.

_'Oh god, she didn't forgive me!'_ Lillian mentally screamed. _'Relax Li, you got this.'_

"We're ready momma!" Ruby happily yelled as she got into the back seat.

"Yes," Summer said, "we are ready dear," she smiled as she put her hand on her lover's shoulder.

_'Everything seems fine,'_ Lillian thought relieved, _'I thought she was going to kill-'_

"Uh, Summer….?" the blonde weakly said.

"Yes my dear?" the redhead answered with a bright smile.

"You're kinda…. hurting…. me…." Lillian began to sweat.

"My, my, really?" the redhead applied more pressure. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson to keep your curses to yourself."

"Yes ma'am!" Lillian yelped.

"Now, let's just go before we're late," Summer said as she let go of her grip on her wife's shoulder and settled into the car seat. "Do you have your seat belt on Ruby?"

"Yes mommy!" Ruby raised her hand in the air.

Driving towards the last place Lillian ever wanted to step foot on, she began to think to herself. '_Why do I have to come….. stupid Schnees, well Mary's cool, but stupid selfish clan…. Dammit Mary! Why did you have to marry that lug head!?'_

Driving up a street and towards a toll booth, Lillian looked to her left and was asked for her I.D.

"I don't need to show any identification. Bit- Ah Owie!" Lillian yelped.

"Honey, show some respect," she said pulling on the blonde's ear. Letting go of the now sulking lover, she turned back to the guard, "We're here from the Rose clan, Lillian and Summer Rose."

"Summer? The madam has been expecting you," the guard lowered in a kneel.

"That's right! Show the Rose clan who's bos- I'm sorry!" Summer pulled Lillian's ear once more.

"Please enjoy your stay at the Schnee residence," the guard said as he allowed the vehicle to pass.

"Please Li, don't cause any trouble while we're here," Summer sighed.

"Hey, if anything goes down, it's going to be because of that spineless leader, not me babe," Lillian pouted.

"Sometimes I wonder how you happen to be the head of the Rose clan," Summer said.

"Because I'm charming, handsome and awesome," Lillian smirked. "Which you fell for all."

"Unfortunately," Summer rubbed her forehead.

"Eh!?" the blonde panicked. "You still love me, right honey!?"

"We'll see, it all depends on how you behave today," Summer smiled.

_'This is going to be a long day….'_ the blonde mentally dreaded.

Behind, Ruby just looked at her parents with bewilderment in her expression.

Finally parking their vehicle in an available space, Summer gasped and opened the door rapidly.

"Mary!" the redhead said as she hugged a woman with white hair and teal eyes.

"Oh Summer, it's so nice to see you. It's been so long! You even let your hair grow out!" the woman said as she held her hands to her mouth while looking at Summer.

"And I see you cut your hair shorter," Summer smiled. The white haired woman known as Mary, did so as well. "So, how have you been?"

"Stressed," Mary smiled.

"I know that feeling," Summer giggled. "Especially with my lovable idiot."

"You can say that again," both of the women chuckled. "It's such a hassle for Grey to relax and calm down."

"Tell me about it, last week, I had to get Lillian in the bedroom and keep her distracted from trying to infiltrate you guys," Summer sighed.

"Speak of the devil," Mary smiled.

"Hey there Mary," Lillian greeted as she held Ruby. "Good…. to see you!" the blonde faked a smile in order to keep her wife.

"Nice to see you too 'Dragon of the West,'" Mary chuckled.

"Yeah…. my old high school nickname…. heh heh," Lillian laughed nervously.

"And is this the famous Ruby Rose I've been hearing about," Mary smiled as she patted the young redhead's head.

"Yes! My name is Ruby Rose! The hero of the Rose clan!" the tiny redhead announced with enthusiasm.

"I see," the white haired woman chuckled. "Isn't there another little one?" the woman questioned as she looked around the trio.

"Yang's sick so she'll be resting at home all day," Summer replied.

"That's such a shame, well no matter, that just means that you'll have to visit next time to introduce us," Mary smiled.

_'Ugh… why did you have to miss out Yang….'_ Lillian mentally sighed.

"Well, it's rude of me to have kept you standing out her-"

**"ROSE CLAN!"** yelled an angry, male voice. Crashing through a wooden fence, was a tall, muscular man with silver hair and blue, angry eyes. **"IT'S YOU! DRAGON OF THE WEST!"**

Setting her child down, Lillian turned to face the angry looking man. "SCHNEE CLAN'S 'LOSER OF THE EAST!'" she snarled.

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"** the man yelled into the blonde's face.

**"YOU HEARD ME YOU STUPID MUTT!"**

**"NOW YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!"**

**"BRING IT!"**

As the two were about to rumble in the front lawn, both wives grabbed their spouses ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry!" Lillian pleaded.

"Honey, that really hurts!" the muscular man whined.

"I'm sorry Mary, for all this ruckus," Summer apologized to her friend.

"No, no, it's my fault for not putting a leash on Grey," the white haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Hah! She even called you a mut- Ouch! Okay! My mistake!" Lillian cried.

"Lillian, what did I tell you?" Summer threatened.

"That you love me and you always will? Ow!" the blonde yelled after her wife tugged her ear.

Ruby stood still, looking at the adults get scolded by their significant others. Hearing a rustle coming from the bushes nearby, Ruby turned her head to be met by another pair of eyes.

However, the person behind the bush hid immediately the moment the redhead spotted them.

_'Hide and seek!'_ Ruby excitedly thought. Sneaking off from her parents, Ruby went towards the bush.

_'I hope she didn't see me...'_ anxiously thought a white haired girl who was crouching. She could feel tears begin to rise.

The girl suddenly stiffened when she felt something on her head.

"Tag! You're it!" a gleeful voice said.

"Huh?" A girl with blue eyes looked up to be met with gray ones. _'Pretty...'_

"I said tag! So now you have to chase me!" Ruby said as she ran further away from the white haired girl.

"W-wait! I don't know what you're talking about!" the girl yelled.

Ruby stopped her running and looked back at the girl mortified. "You don't know what hide and seek is!?" The girl responded by shaking her head and hiding it in between her arms and knees.

"No…" she said sadly. She could feel the tears begin to overflow. "I don't have a lot of friends."

Ruby placed a finger to her chin and began to think. Smiling widely at her idea, she walked up to the crying girl and held her hand out.

"I'll be your friend!" the redhead said. The white haired looked up to see a hand in front of her face. "My name is Ruby Rose! The princess and prince of the Rose clan!"

"Ruby….. Rose….." the girl with blue eyes said to herself. Looking at the hand just a few inches away from her, the girl smiled and shook it. Ruby proceeded to pull her hand in order to get her to stand up.

"Hello Ruby, my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee clan," the white haired girl curtsied.

"Weiss… hey that's a pretty name! I like it!" Ruby smiled. Weiss blushed a little from the redhead's comment.

"Really? I think Ruby's a pretty name too," the heiress fidgeted as she blushed.

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled widely.

"So, you're part of the Rose clan?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! The cool and awesome clan!"

"My father told me that you guys are wimps, but I don't know what he means," Weiss said confused.

"Yeah, my momma said that you guys are chumps, but I didn't get it either…" Ruby wondered.

"There you are Ruby," a voice from behind both girls called out. It was the redhead's blonde mother. "Why'd you run off- oh hello there little one," Lillian greeted as soon as she saw Weiss.

"H-hello," the heiress shyly said.

"Well Ruby, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" the blonde smiled.

_'Friend….'_ Weiss happily thought to herself.

"Mm!" Ruby responded ecstatically. Going up to the heiress, the redhead held her hand and turned to her mother. "Momma, this is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee clan!"

_'Schnee….?'_ Lillian's eyebrow twitched. _'Calm down, she's just a kid, she's just a kid...'_

"She's also my friend!" the redhead finished. Weiss could feel her cheeks begin to warm up.

"I see," the blonde said as she eyed both girls. _'Well, at least Ruby can charm the ladies…. I'm so proud of her,'_ Lillian mentally cried.

"What's going on here?" Grey said from afar as Summer and Mary walked beside him.

"Daddy!" Weiss smiled as she ran up to the muscular man.

"Princess!" he smiled as well as he grabbed her in his arms. "Are you ready to be seven today?"

"Yes! And daddy, guess what!" Weiss happily said.

"What is it princess?" Grey asked.

"I met a new friend! Her name is Ruby Rose!"

"Rose…..?" Grey hesitated.

"Control yourself Grey," Mary warned.

"So," he said as he faced the young redhead. "This Rose…. is your friend?"

"Yes!" Weiss replied. Her father sighed.

"I see…. well, if you're happy princess, then I'm happy," Grey said as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Pfft," Lillian laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ROSE SCUM!" Grey yelled.

"You're practically a wuss," she muffled a laugh.

"Oh, so it's wrong to show your child some love, Lillian?" Summer scolded.

"No! It's just that I show Rubes and Yang the proper love and behavior a head should give," the blonde smirked. "Right Ruby!?"

"Yes sir!" the smaller redhead saluted.

"Thata' girl!" Lillian smiled as she gave her daughter a fist bump.

"And the parent of the year award goes to the 'scum of the west,'" Grey mocked.

"You little bi-"

"Lillian, stop," Summer said as she moved her arm in front of her lover's chest. Turning towards the white haired child, she smiled and earned a blush from the girl. "You must be Weiss. Hello, my name is Summer and I am Ruby's other mother."

"Ruby has two mothers?" Weiss asked confused.

"Yes, my trouble maker over there," Summer said as she gestured towards Lillian, "is very special, well both physically and mentally," she giggled.

"Hey!-"

"I see you're already friends with my daughter," Summer smiled.

"Y-yes!" Weiss shyly stuttered.

"Well, would you like to play with Ruby for a while. I promise, she doesn't bite unlike her mother" Summer playfully winked.

"Which one?" Lillian huffed. Getting a glare from her wife, the blonde backed down.

"Yes! I would like to play with Ruby!" Weiss said in glee. The child turned to her father. "Daddy, can you put me down?"

Sighing but smiling afterwards, Grey lowered his daughter to the ground.

"Come on Weiss! We'll play tag!" Ruby said as she began to jump in excitement.

"Mm!" Weiss responded. The redhead clasped her hand with the heiress' and ran off towards the back yard. Weiss felt herself blush. Looking at her new friend's happy face, she couldn't help but give a wide smile herself. _'Ruby….'_

* * *

"Tag…." Ruby mumbled in her sleep. Scrunching her face as she felt wetness, the redhead opened her eyes to see a familiar beast on top of her.

"Hey there Sloth…" Ruby weakly smiled as she rubbed the Golden Retriever behind his ear. "Am I at Nora's house….?" Ruby said to herself.

As the dog got up from the redhead, he accidentally stepped on Ruby's private possession. Eyes surging with pain, the rose grabbed the pained area and rolled to her side as she bit her lip from yelling. _'Sloth…..why….?'_ Ruby cried.

Releasing her clutch after the pain died over, the redhead took the covers off of herself. However, she stopped after feeling something intertwine with her pinky finger. Lifting her hand to her face, Ruby's eyes widened and blushed heavily.

Hanging on her pinky, was a pair of white, lace panties.

_'...'_ Ruby's mouth hung open.

Jumping out of the bed, the redhead tripped on something loose that was around her ankles and went straight for the floor. However, as she impacted the ground, the redhead experienced another surge of pain wash over her when she felt something metallic hit her member.

**_'MMMMM!'_** Ruby mentally cried to herself. Moving her hands lower to move whatever had hit her, Ruby came across a belt, her's to be exact.

"What's my belt….."

Eyes widening, the redhead sat up to be faced with her limp member. "Why…...am….. I… NAKED!" she panicked. Seeing her pants around her feet, Ruby pulled them up to her waist quickly. "My bra and shirt! Where is it?!" she said as she began to sweat.

Looking at the bed, Ruby saw her collared shirt sitting on top of a lump. "There it is!" she said as she rushed over to it.

Grabbing it, the redhead heard a moan coming from the lump.

_'Eh…. I was in the bed… someone else is in the bed too… I was naked… there are other clothes on the ground….. they're not mine… eh…..?'_

Slamming the door open, the redhead proceeded to go down the stairs in a sprint. _'Forget the bra!'_ she scurried as she began buttoning up her shirt.

Looking at the bar, Ruby saw the host looking ill and her boyfriend by her side.

"Oh…. hey there Ruby…." Nora groaned.

"Hey Nora, what exactly happened last night?!" the redhead half yelled.

"Ohoho, don't ask me….." she laughed, "I don't think anyone can remember what happened…. ugh…. Ren…. I don't feel so good….." she whined.

"I'll go prepare some tea," Ren replied.

"Thank you…." Nora smiled.

"I came here last night with…. YANG!"

"Don't yell so loud!" Nora whined.

"Nora, where's Yang?" Ruby frantically said.

"Yang…? Oh yeah, she left earlier…." the orange haired girl said as she grabbed her head.

"What!?"

"Uggghhhhhhhh….." Nora groaned.

Ruby ran out the door, but turned around to face the host again.

"Uh, thanks for inviting me Nora!" she said, then ran out towards the elevator.

"No problemo…! It was a pretty calzone party, wasn't it Ren?" Nora smiled towards her boyfriend holding a cup of tea.

"Yes, but it's 'caliente' Nora," he smiled as he handed her the cup.

"Ren…" Nora fidgeted in her seat.

"Yes?"

"Can you please do it?" she said shyly. "It always makes me feel better when you do it."

Opening his mouth to reject, the raven haired boy sighed and smiled.

"Boop," Ren said as he touched the handle of the tea cup. "Better?"

Nora slipped her arm around her boyfriend. "Yes!"

Pushing the buttons on the elevator furiously, Ruby could feel the adrenaline pump within her.

"This is all a dream, it's okay. This isn't real, next thing you know, I'll wake up in my bed!" she tried reasoning with herself. "I didn't sleep with anyone, nothing happened, I just danced all night and slept in the bed when I got too tired! Yup!" Feeling the elevator going up, Ruby grabbed her head. "But why was I naked!?"

As the elevator doors opened, a familiar person was standing in front of her.

"Hey there little red, I see you had fun last night judging from how messed up your clothes are. Nice! So, who'd you bang?" Dove asked.

"Nooooooo!" Ruby yelled as she ran away.

"I did not do anything last night! I didn't! Oh god, let this be a dream!"

* * *

**Damn Ruby! Getting all crazy up in here! So yep, hope you guys didn't find it a bore or anything. Mentioned new characters like Weiss' parents, Ruby's as well... Yup... welp, I'm going to go catch some Z's so review, fav, follow if you want to. It's your decision :) And I'll see ya'll laters! Hasta luego! ^_^/**

**Btw, what Ren said "caliente" it means "hot" in Spanish for those of you who got a little confused. My Hispanic side came out a little as I was writing that scene...**


End file.
